Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is an upcoming sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Plot One year after the events of Arkham Asylum caused by the Joker occurred, Quincy Sharp took full credit for ending it. This has gotten him a lot of support from the city-officials and has resulted in him becoming the mayor of Gotham City. His first act in office is declaring that Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison are unfit to hold the inmates. He then proceeds to buy off a portion of Gotham City and names it "Arkham City." He places walls around the city and contracts a group named "Tyger" to guard it. "Tyger" is an enemy to the villains of Arkham, Blackgate and Batman. Then, Quincy Sharp announces that there is only one rule: “Don’t try to escape, for the penalty for this action is death." In this case, the prisoners in Arkham City are free to do whatever they want to besides escaping incarceration, but things get homely when Professor Hugo Strange becomes in charge. However, Batman believes this is a ticking time-bomb and subsequently keeps a watchful eye on Arkham City, looking for any excuse to break into it. Eventually, Two-Face gets incarcerated in Arkham City and realizes that he needs to make a huge impact on the other inmates to prevent himself from being defeated. He then captures Catwoman and proceeds to announce an execution, believing this will accomplish his goal of making him a powerful figure in Arkham City. Given their past, Batman has no choice but to enter the prison to save her and uncover what's really going on. With a brand-new bag of tricks, he might just survive the night. Characters Confirmed *Batman/Bruce Wayne *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Catwoman *Two-Face *The Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Talia al Ghul *Victor Zsasz *Alfred Pennyworth *Hugo Strange *Calendar Man *Jack Ryder *Masked Guard *Commissioner Gordon *Gotham City Police Department *Quincy Sharp *High Security Henchmen Unconfirmed *Bane (implied by one ending of the first) *Scarecrow (implied by one ending of the first) *Killer Croc (implied by one ending of the first, and Arkham City: No Cell policy) *Ra's Al Ghul (his body vanished from the morgue) *Oracle (due to Alfred taking her place and supposed kidnapping) *The Falcone Family (due to a pixel enhancement on a screenshot) *Vicki Vale (Due to another pixel enhancement on another screenshot) *Mad Hatter (Due to the line by Joker at the attempted assassination of Catwoman) *The Flying Graysons (Implied in Gameinformer and the Gameplay trailer) *Robin (Dick Grayson) (Implied in Gameinformer and the Gameplay trailer) *Poison Ivy (implied in trailer when a building is fadingly being wrapped around by plants with a green light beyond and Arkham City: No cell policy) *The Penguin (implied by The Iceberg Lounge in the trailer) *Black Mask (implied by numerous references to Sionis) Locations *The Iceberg Lounge (implied by the trailer) *Wonder City Funhouse (implied by the trailer) *Gotham Casino (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Monarch Theatre (seen in screenshot and in a trailer) *Crime Alley (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Medical Center (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Ideal Hardware (implied by trailer, seen in screenshots, and there are numerous of them) *Gotham City Serald (seen in screenshots) *Solomon Wayne Courthouse (implied in GameInformer and seen in trailer) *Gotham City Studio 105.7 (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Ace Chemicals (seen in screenshots and seen in trailer) *Wayne Enterprises (seen in a screenshot and seen in trailer) *Sionis Industries (seen in screenshots, taking over Steel Works, and seen in trailer) *Joker's Funhouse (seen in screenshots, seen in a trailer, and Joker's Funland as a part of it) *Ennigan's Bar (seen in screenshots, seen in trailer, and there are numerous of them) *Glass, Furniture, & Drapes (seen in a screenshot) *Gotham Cathedral (seen on screenshots, and in a trailer, and having an organ in the background) *GBS building (seen in trailer) *W&B building (seen in trailer) *GCN building (seen in trailer) *Hotel Aventine (seen in trailer) Notes *Mark Hamill has stated that, after voicing the character since the early 90's, this game will be his last time voicing The Joker. Kevin Conroy also returns as the Dark Knight. *The song playing during the first official gameplay reveal trailer is "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy. *The gameplay trailer had Harley Quinn's voice sound a bit younger, suggesting different voice actors. Gallery File:Batman Arkham City.jpg|GameInformer artwork File:Batman_and_Catwoman_Arkham_City.jpg|GameInformer artwork Batman-Arkham_City_Batman-Harley.jpg|GameInformer artwork Batman_Arkham_City_Cover_Art_by_mgrimace.jpg|GameInformer artwork BatmanArkhamCity_Hero.JPG|GameInformer artwork File:Catwoman B-AC.jpg|Catwoman Catwoman_arkhamcity.jpg|Catwoman File:Two-Face B-AC.jpg|Two-Face File:Two-FaceAndCatwoman-B-AC.jpg|Two-Face and Catwoman File:Harley Quinn and Batman B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Batman File:Harley.jpg|Harley Quinn File:Harley Quinn B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Goons File:Batman Catwoman Arkham City.jpg|Batman and Catwoman File:BatmanCityscape-B-AC.jpg|Cityscape File:ClownGraffiti-B-AC.jpg|Goon with a spray can File:BatmanSneaking-B-AC.jpg|Sneaking File:BatmanAmbush-B-AC.jpg|Ambush File:BatmanGliding-B-AC.jpg|Gliding File:BatmanExplodingBuilding-B-AC.jpg|Explosion File:BatmanButtingHeads-B-AC.jpg|Headbutt File:BatmanGroupCombat-B-AC.jpg|Group Combat File:BatmanPunching-B-AC.jpg|Punching File:BatmanLiftingThug-B-AC.jpg|Interrogation File:BatmanBatclawEscape-B-AC.jpg|Batclaw File:BatmanDevice-B-AC.jpg|Device File:BatmanDetectiveMode-B-AC.jpg|Detective Mode File:DetecitiveModeKick-B-AC.jpg|Kick Batman 20101211205118 320 240.JPG|Hugo Strange's Interrogation HugoStrangeAC.jpg|Hugo Strange 12922621670.jpg|Batman counter attacks Clown thugs Shield_Takedown.jpg|Shield Takedown Corner_Cover.jpg|Corner Cover Triple_Takedown.jpg|Triple Takedown arkhamcity6.jpg|Gotham Casino 1286883255.jpg|Arkham City: Chaos and Gordon's campaign Batman-Arkham-City-Screenshots.jpg|Joker's Henchmen: Nutcracker and Two Thugs batman_arkham_city_26.jpg|Batman: Swinging through Arkham City 166296 175815162450984 140262999339534 420425 578372 n.jpg|Batman: Sitting on a Arkham City gargoyle batman-arkham-city-20101011071054132_640w.jpg|Batman: Gliding down at two thugs Gliding.jpg|Batman: Gliding through Chaos BatmanArkhamCitySkyDiving.jpg|Batman: Sky-diving on to the grounds BatmanArkhamCity_HangingAround-300x168.jpg|Batman: Hanging Around 2c413f22afa3f19401eebd60ef04ce03.jpg|Batman: Getting his kicks image148979640screen.jpg|Harley Quinn image299866640screen.jpg|Batman vs. Clown thugs image378169640screen.jpg|Batman on patrol screenshot_245471_thumb300.jpg|Hugo Strange's Ad image4_18310_640screen.jpg|Two-Face poster Civilianandgoon.jpg|A Paramedic in a Hostage Situation: Bane's Face BACDM.jpg|Batman in Detective Mode: Group Combat 24730L.jpg|Gliding down to Takedown Sniper 24731L.jpg|Harley Quinn and Joker: Together 24732L.jpg|Batman Inspecting Sionis Industries batman-arkham-city-20110213101449119-000.jpg|Joker's Funhouse: Joker's Amusement Park 049_gadget-88-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Line Launching near the Medical Center 051_silent_takedown-90-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Silent Takedown near Three Joker Thugs arkham_poster_04_helicopter-22-800-500-80.jpg|Arkham Asylum: Poster of Helicopter Monitoring bac_sshot0002-71-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Interrogating and Choking a Suspect chimneys-12-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Gliding around chimmeys firearms_poster_new_01-23-800-500-80.jpg|Joker's way of Tyger's Firearms Permission tyger_shoot_on_sight__01-25-800-500-80.jpg|Tyger's Poster to Shoot on Sight of An Escape arkhamposter02-20.jpg|Poster of Watching Out of a Window arkhamposter03-21.jpg|Poster of GCPD Blimps and their Air Support concept-art-1.jpg|Harley Giving Up Her Doctor Uniform & Going Hotter concept-art-2.jpg|Batman: Looking at Deals and a Non-Chaotic Scene propaganda-1.jpg|Joker's Way of Messing Up the Monitored Posters propaganda.jpg|Tyger's Way of Cleaning and Finding Joker's Trail 2f4712684432373c3a06926381415701.jpg|Joker Patient Getting Revenge against a Medic 62a963509b63edb24242c5481487f31d.jpg|Batman: Looking Around For Madness fd9b24745c8e38f56e976990205114d4.jpg|Joker's Army of Both Mishapen and Armed Thugs batman aa.png|Batman in Arkham City catwomanaa.png|Catwoman in Arkham City harley-quinn.png|Harley Quinn in Arkham City Two-face.png|Two-Face in Arkham City hugo-strange.png|Hugo Strange in Arkham City joker.png|Joker in Arkham City Riddler.PNG|Riddler Gone Mad with Control and Batman 055_JokerLieutenant_02.jpg|Batman Taking On Joker's Buff One-Armed Goon 065-Magma_02.jpg|Batman inside Sionis Industries: Over Magma 072-SteelMill_HighRes_02.jpg|Joker's Funland & Sionis Industries Together Arkhamcity1cover.jpg|Batman: Arkham City comic # 1 bm_arkham.cover_.3_02.jpg|Batman : Arkham City comic # 3 Batmanriddler2.jpg|Riddler Taunting Batman with his Trophy batmanriddler3.jpg|Batman Taking the Culprit and Riddler's Face batman-arkham-city-20110315025908777_640w.jpg|Tyger Men Kicking Black Mask & Holding Him Hostage 50211.jpg|Arkham City at Night: Trains, Buildings, and Slums Arkham-City_320.jpg|Batman Inspecting Arkham City with the Helicopter arkham-city-trailer-2.jpg|Batman Inspecting Solomon Wayne Courthouse Twofacebac.jpg|Two-Face: Gone Mad with a Gun TwoFaceBACPromo.jpg|Two-Face: Threatening Catwoman 26597930.png|Two-Face: Waiting for His Flip on Catwoman 49508d69-1.jpg|Batman: Fighting Off Two-Face's Goons screenshot_250188.jpg|Two-Face Talking and Holding a Gun to Catwoman screenshot_250189.jpg|Batman: Riding On a Helicopter screenshot_250190.jpg|Batman: Gliding in Quietly Behind Two Joker's Men screenshot_250192.jpg|Two Joker's Men Holding Firefighters and Police screenshot_250193.jpg|Batman: Bashing Two of Joker's Men's Heads screenshot_250196.jpg|Harley Showing Off Her New Look screenshot_250201.jpg|Batman: Cornering near Courthouse screenshot_250202.jpg|Batman: Cornering a Armed Goon screenshot_250203.jpg|Detective Mode on a Armed Goon screenshot_250206.jpg|Batman: Gliding in to Take Down Three Joker Goons screenshot_250207.jpg|Batman Taking On a Joker Goon screenshot_250209.jpg|Harley Swinging Her Bat at Batman screenshot_250211.jpg|Batman Taking the Impact of her Bat screenshot_250217.jpg|Batman: Standing in Front of Arkham City Buildings screenshot_250219.jpg|Batman Standing on a Ledge and Watching Below screenshot_250221.jpg|Batman: Gliding Down to the Goons Below screenshot_250223.jpg|Batman: Gliding Up Towards Monarch Theatre screenshot_250224.jpg|Batman: Gliding Around Arkham City screenshot_250225.jpg|Batman: Swinging Around Buildings screenshot_250227.jpg|Batman: Gliding Down on a Two-Face Goon screenshot_250228.jpg|Batman: Gliding Down on a Two-Face Group screenshot_250229.jpg|Batman: Fighting 2 Two-Face's Goons screenshot_250230.jpg|Batman's Stance after a Glide-Down screenshot_250232.jpg|Batman: Takling Down Two-Face's Men screenshot_250233.jpg|Batman: Gliding Away from the Group screenshot_250235.jpg|Batman: Hanging on a Helicopter to the Courthouse screenshot_250236.jpg|Batman: Hanging on a Helicopter screenshot_250238.jpg|Dr. Hugo Strange Experimenting in his Secret Lab screenshot_250239.jpg|Batman: Looking at Arkham City's Buildings screenshot_250241.jpg|Madness at Sionis Industries & Joker's Funhouse screenshot_250243.jpg|Guards at the Arkham City Logo Building screenshot_250247.jpg|The Helicopter Looking Around Arkham City screenshot_250248.jpg|A High Security Henchman Beating a Civilian screenshot_250250.jpg|Joker's Army with its One-Armed Leader screenshot_250251.jpg|Two-Face's Men Coming in to Watch Catwoman's Trial screenshot_250253.jpg|Two-Face Kicking Open a Door screenshot_250254.jpg|Two-Face Revealing His Gun to Catwoman screenshot_250255.jpg|Two-Face Revealing the Acid to Catwoman screenshot_250262.jpg|Batman and the Armed Goon in Detective Mode screenshot_250263.jpg|Batman: Going to Headbutt Two of Joker's Men screenshot_250264.jpg|Batman: Taking Down One of Joker's Men screenshot_250265.jpg|Batman: Gliding Through; Dodging Guns screenshot_250266.jpg|Batman: Grabbing a Hold of a Saved Catwoman screenshot_250267.jpg|Batman: Moving Catwoman Away From a Sniper Bullet Videos Video:Batman: Arkham City - Debut Trailer Video:Batman: Arkham City Hugo Strange Trailer 720P|trailer Video:Batman: Arkham City - Official Gameplay Trailer - This Ain't No Place for a Hero Category:Video Games Category:Batman: Arkham City